Hardened Hearts
by sparkle2627
Summary: Post Avengers Movie. Loki has failed to use the Chitauri and is brought back to Asgard to face Odin's punishment. He is thrust back into Earth, stripped of his powers and dependent upon a young woman, who he believes he can manipulate into getting his way like all women of Earth. Little did he know this woman has a heart almost as hard as his own. LokixOC.
1. Chapter 1-Introduction

Odin sat on his throne in the hall of Valaskjalf, awaiting the arrival of his sons, Thor and Loki. As the Allfather rubbed his temples and closed his eyes, he could feel the magic of them arriving into Asgard. Freya, his wife, put a comforting hand on his shoulder. This was not to be the most joyous of moments, seeing as his more manipulative and mischievous son, Loki Laufeyson had just tried to destroy Midgard, a place held very dear.

Loki had always had a thirst for power. And why shouldn't he? That was how Odin had raised his children. However, he meant to raise them with a thirst for power, but also a kindness. Thor had learned his lesson the hard way when he had tried to start a war, some years before. And now, Loki would do the same. It had already been worked out with Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. Though, neither the Avengers on Earth nor Thor had been informed just yet.

As his sons entered the hall of Valaskjalf, he could see Thor, a grim smile crossed his face as he led his brother, bound and mute as their was a metal plate hindering the silver tongue from speaking. Odin could feel Thor's pain, as he knew that despite his brother's mischief and misdeeds, he loved him very much and did not want to see him punished.

But that was the difference between his sons. Thor had a heart, ever since he had returned from Earth. He had found love there, unlike anything he had in Asgard. He learned humility and the importance of using his powers for good, not because he could. Odin hoped this punishment for Loki would do the same, although he knew it would take much longer for Loki to attain such things, if it was even possible. Odin had feared that Loki might be too far gone to come back. But, just the same, Loki was hus son and he loved him, regardless of the mayhem he tried to cause. However, trying to destroy another world was far beyond mischief and mayhem. For that, he would be banished.

Odin put his hand on Freya's as he knew this would be harder on her. She loved her son very much, despite his jabs that she and Odin were not his true parents, as Loki had continually reminded them ever since he learned of his adoption. It seemed only to matter to Loki, as the rest of the Asgardian family would always be his family, no matter what he did.

Thor had approached his father, bowing. Odin returned his thoughts to the current situation as Thor spoke.

"Father, I have returned from the realm of Midgard, with my brother Loki in tow. Father, I ask that you be not too harsh on him, for he-"

Odin raised a hand to stop his son from going any further and Thor fell silent. The Allfather stood up from his throne and strode forward as Thor step to his side, leaving Loki in full view. Loki looked up into the eyes of his father. He could see that despite the anger that danced in Odin's eyes, he could see a thin layer of softness, one of a father's love. Had Loki not had the metal plate over his mouth, he could have used this softness, perhaps to dissuade punishment or harm that might befall him. However, it seemed that the Allfather knew him too well and kept his silver tongue bound, just like his hands.

"Loki Laufeyson, I have a fair amount of time to decide upon punishment for your transgressions on Earth. You have a lust for mayhem and mischief, and a dark thirst for power."

Loki's eyes bore into Odin's, completely void of expression. He knew that he had gone too far this time. No amount of tears he could conjure to his face would soften whatever blow Odin had for him. In addition, tears were a disgusting action Midgardians used. And he, Loki Laufeyson, was above them. He was a god, the rightful King of Asgard, something no one seemed to think, except for him. But now, he had failed in taking over the Earth, and he knew he would have to accept punishment.

Odin looked down at his son, wondering what Loki was thinking. It was wise to leave the metal plate on his mouth, for he feared the manipulation Loki would spew forth, making everyone feel sorry for him. But not this time. This time, Odin would remain firm in this decision. And he continued on.

"You are hereby banished from the realm of Asgard and are to be imprisoned, as you would say, in Midgard, the realm of which you tried to destroy. You will be stripped of your magic and your powers, leaving you a mortal. You will only retain your Asgardian strength and should you use that alone to kill, maim, or destroy, you will answer to the Avengers and the one they call Nick Fury. However they wish to deal with you is beyond my control, as I have agreed to this condition upon your return to Earth."

Anger flashed in Loki's eyes. _How dare he banish me back to that wretched place? _Loki thought bitterly to himself. _I am a god, and the rightful king of Asgard. What good did Odin think would become of it? _He shifted his gaze over to his brother than back to the Allfather. He made a noise in his throat, the product of a snicker. _Oh Odin, do you honestly believe by banishing me to Earth, I will somehow return with a heart of gold and a love for human kind? _How Loki wished his mouth wasn't muted by the stupid metal plate. However, this was too grand of a moment, seeing the three of them, his supposed family, all with love in their eyes. It was too much, seeing the pain it caused them, all while Loki himself could not be bothered with such emotion. Did it pain him? No, of course not. But, he was less than thrilled about this punishment. _I, cast out of my throne and thrust into a world full of emotions and weakness? That is hardly a place for someone as regal as me, _Loki thought to himself. _And even worse, without my power? I, a mortal? _That thought alone was enough to make him want take ahold of Mjolnir and smash Odin's face with it. But, he had to concede this time, because there was nothing to do to stop it. For now, at least. _I always find a way, Odin. You know this to be true. _

Back on Earth, in the United States, a city called Los Angeles more specifically, there sat a young women in a nightclub, glued to the bar. The young woman was in her early twenties, absentmindedly stirring her drink. She noticed a man approach the bar. He was attractive, but most likely a douchebag, as she believed all men were. But, that was the beauty of places such as this. The men here weren't searching for love, even though they acted like they were. But this was fine with her, as a "no strings attached" night was fine for her. Her heart had had hardened and this was an easy way to get the physical pleasures and leave the emotional behind.

"Hey beautiful, may I buy you a drink?" the man asked.

She surveyed him, taking in his overpriced cologne, black boots, collared shirt and slacks. He had light brown hair that fell over one eyes and a smile that undoubtedly charmed the hearts of many. However, she was beyond being charmed.

She smiled sweetly, "Sure. I'll have a Cosmo," she said, knowing full well, this drink was a sign she was easy to get into bed.

"Of course," he said, returning that smile. He had taken the bait. "And what might be your name, beautiful?" he asked touching her shoulder.

She inwardly laughed. _Beautiful? Oh please, this guy is so full of shit. Gag me. _But, he had taken the bait. "Jessica," she lied. Never did she give out her real name in these situations.

He prattled on, asking the same questions they all asked every night she came out. Where was she from, what she did for a living, etc. And she would answer with all the answers every guy wanted to hear. She was now in LA, working as a fashion consultant for the stars. She was from a small town, her dad had left her and her mother, then she had been held to be the example for her younger sister. LA was her escape, a chance to be wild, and free to explore whatever carnal desires she wanted. Was this true? Hardly. All of it was fake, right down to the pink strapless dress she was wearing with black stilettos. But she knew how they liked them, and it worked for her.

A couple hours later, she found herself staring up at the ceiling of the guy's apartment _Brian? Brandon. Or was it Brad? Fuck it. _She glanced over to her prey of the night. He was sleeping. She tiptoed out of his bed, slipping her dress back on and carried her heels out of the apartment. She preferred not be next to them in the morning. It saved her a lot of fakeness, awkwardness, and any possibilities for a future encounter. She hopped nightclubs consistently so she rarely encountered the same man twice.

She took a cab home to her apartment. Fumbling over her keys (she was still a little drunk), she managed to unlock her door, collapse on her bed, and pass out alone, which is how she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2: Detached

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loki (though I wish I did haha) or any of the Avengers. I do own the character Arya and the poem written in this chapter. Thank you those that reviewed. I'll try to update when I can, but I balance out two babies 1 year old and 1 month old, plus my own business, and maintaining my sanity. Please be patient with me :) **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Loki Laufeyson stood in a park in the busy city of LA. It was early morning and he was fuming. _Curse you Odin, _he thought bitterly to himself. _I am a god! Cast out to live my days on this wretched planet with creatures far beneath me, not even good enough to clean my boots! _Being here before, Loki learned a lot about Earth, the humans, and their ways even though he was accustomed to much different in Asgard. He knew had to charm there, and knew it would go far more easier here. After-all, his silver-tongue was a talent, not a power. Even Odin couldn't take that away. He was infuriated. He had to find a way to get back to Asgard and claim what was his. He had to get his powers back. But how? The god racked his brain. _When Thor was sent down here, he was stripped of his godlike strength from Mjolnir. However, he still had extraordinary strength. I assume that to be true for me. _Loki walked over to the playground and punched the metal pole. He could barely feel anything from the collision of his fist, but saw a considerable dent in the pole. _Excellent, _he grinned, pleased with himself. _This could be useful. _Of course, he had to be careful. S.H.I.E.L.D was tracking his every move. He wondered how long it would be until he ran into Fury, Tony Stark, and the rest of the Avengers. No doubt they would try to get him to join their team, or be of use to them. _Hmm, _he mused. _S.H.I.E.L.D was full of secrets. Perhaps, somewhere in that guarded fortress, there may be answers to getting my powers back. _But for now, he had to make do with what he had.

Loki looked out across the street from the park. He looked up the at the sky. Judging by the soft light, it was barely 5am. _I must blend in with the humans, _he thought to himself as he passed by the window of a closed shop. He stopped to look at his reflection. Clearly, he could never look like a Midgardian. He was far too handsome for that. And that wasn't his cockiness taking over, it was a fact. Asgardians, both men and women alike, were beautiful and elegant, especially in comparison to a Midgardian. They were of little importance and little interest in him. Gazing at his own reflection, seeing his chiseled muscles outlined in his tunic, but mostly hidden beneath his armor. His raven-colored hair blew slightly in the wind and his emerald green eyes stood out. He was remarkably beautiful and he knew it. That, in addition to his silver-tongued charm, made him able to get anything he wanted flawlessly, especially if it was from a woman. However, as handsome as he was, Loki knew that his attire wasn't of this world and he wasn't trying to stand out right now. Blending would be a difficult task, but he would do it. First, he needed Midgardian currency, American, more specifically. This was the way to acquire things in this world. Of course, he, god of Asgard, could maim, mangle, and take what he wanted. But, this was not the way to go about things. He may be above the ways of the world, but he was cunning and intelligent. He knew how to fool the simple minded Midgardians.

Out of the corner of his eye, the god spied a young girl, waiting on the corner of the street, odd looking shoes in her hands, desperately trying to flag down a yellow vehicle. _Taxis, _he thought to himself, remembering seeing a great many during his stay in New York. Not to mention the dozens he and the Chitauri destroyed. Turning his attention to the young woman, he could easily tell she was intoxicated. This would be easier than he thought.

As he approached her, he took in her appearance. She had crimson colored hair, wore a dress that was much too short, leaving her breasts almost spilling out. In fact, she reminded him of a harlot. She smelled of alcohol...and stupidity. _She will do fine, _he smirked.

Loki reached out and gently touched her arm. "Excuse me Miss, are you all right?"

The red-headed woman turned to face him. "Oh, I'm fin, I-" she cut herself short. "Oh," she said drawing out the syllable. She flipped her hair and flashed him a flirty smile. "I, I was trying to get home. But these damn taxis aren't stopping for me," she pouted.

Loki inwardly laughed. _Foolish woman. Do you honestly think you would charm me? Please, you are wretched creature, hardly worthy of washing my boots you filthy whore! _Of course, he could not say that to her face. That would surely ruin his plans for her.

"And why, my darling would such things bypass you? Surely your beauty must be too much for them. A gem like yourself does not deserve to be riding in such a common fashion. Might I be of assistance and walk you to your dwelling?"

She giggled. "Well, aren't you just the sweetest? And I must say, that accent is very hot," she teased, touching his arm.

Loki inhaled sharply and struggled not to lash out at her. No one, especially Midgardian filth, was to touch him, unless he willed it. And he would only will it in more..._pleasurable _circumstances. And feigning interest for her was _not_ his idea of pleasure.

"Why, thank you," he smiled, full of false charm.

She looked him over. "Um, where did you come from? You sound and look as if you walked out of one of Shakespeare's plays," she said giggling.

_I am surprised this woman even knows who Shakespeare is, _he thought with a laugh. In Asgard, he had studied all sort of writings from all different realms. Shakespeare had been one of his favorites, mostly because he could actually understand Old English, than the terms of today's Midgardians.

"Ah yes, well, you see, I was coming from a costume party," he said smoothly.

"Oh that totally makes sense," she giggled once again.

Loki grew bored with the young girl. It was time to get things moving. "So where shall I walk you to?"

She grinned. "This way," she pointed. She wrapped her arms around his bicep. "You're so sweet for helping me."

"Oh it's nothing at all," an annoyed Loki said gritting his teeth at her touch. "Lead the way," he said, forcing a smile.

_She was running through the mist, desperately trying to leave. Trying to escape him. "Sweetheart..." She heard his voice in the distance. She was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe and to run. But she had to. She didn't want to think about what would happen, should he reach her. Or at least, what would happen again. She had to stop to catch her breath. But it seemed the darkness was surrounding her. She could no longer see where she would run to. She felt something wet and sticky drip down her wrist._

_From out of the darkness, the moon descended upon her, shining its silvery light onto her. She looked down at her wrists. Fresh blood oozed out of deep slashes. The blood shimmered from the light. She felt pain sear through them as she cried out. Tears began flowing down her cheeks. She felt two hands slide around her waist. The smell of whisky filled the air. Fear seized her as a voice whispered in her ear. "I'll kiss it and make it feel better, Arya. Just like before."_

Arya Stone woke up screaming that afternoon. She quickly sat upright, breathing heavily. _Relax, Arya, _she told herself. _It's just a dream. Honestly, you'd think I'd be used to it by now, _she thought bitterly. Still a bit drunk, she managed to make it to the bathroom of her one bedroom apartment.

The light flickered on as she turned on the switch. She stared into the mirror and laughed at what she saw. Her pink lipstick was smeared, her black hair poking out underneath the blonde wig she had been wearing the night before. Not to mention the fact, that she looked like a drowned raccoon, courtesy of both the masacara and the nightmare. Her aquamarine blue eyes were surrounded by the smudges. Tears stained her cheeks from the night terror.

Arya turned on her shower to wash off the nightclub, the alcohol, and the sex off of her body. She pulled off her wig, revealing long black hair with purple streaks. She slipped off that disgusting pink dress and entered the shower. As she washed away her fake identity, she began to feel more like herself. Some would think it ridiculous to put on such an elaborate façade when going out, but it was the only way to ensure she couldn't be tracked down by her "suitors". Some could call her a whore, for all she did was sleep with men, but she couldn't care less. Feelings of love, of hope, had long since passed. Sex was the only thing she could feel. It was the only thing that made her feel human at this point. A shitty human, but at least it was better than feeling nothing.

She took a washcloth and lightly rubbed her arm under the shower head. Light brown tattoo cover-up washed down her arm, revealing deep cuts down it. Some were scars from months, years even, passed. And some, were much more recent. She winced in pain as the hot water hit the more recent ones. Arya quickly finished her shower, eager to relax some before she needed to get to work. And by relaxing, she meant writing. Arya loved to write. It was how she dealt with all of the obstacles life dealt her. It was her most naked, personable, vulnerable aspect of herself. So naturally, no one saw any of it. As if there was anybody to see it. She wasn't very sociable, except to the men she would sleep with, for the sole purpose of physical pleasure.

Once she stepped out of the shower, Arya plugged her Ipod in and sang along as rock music began to blast from the speakers. The screaming vocals soothed her. This was probably due to the fact that she felt like screaming every day, all day. Grabbing her makeup bag from the bed, she began to apply her makeup, much different than the night before. Before, she had applied thin eyeliner, with slight blush, sparkly pink eyeshadow, and lipstick to match. Today, she would look like herself. She lined her eyes thick with kohl, giving her a more intimidating look. She applied black eyeshadow to her lids, with just a hint of red eyeshadow in the corner. A dark red lipstick stained her lips. Her fair skin made her eyes stand out, as did her makeup, and hair as well. She was beautiful. She'd always been told so. Not that she was conceited, for beauty didn't matter much to her. This was simply how she liked to look. She felt as if it was a reflection of who she was. Yes, she was beautiful. But she was tragic, broken, and alone.

Arya ran a brush through her hair, pulled on some black skinny jeans, and a red corset top. She grabbed her work clothes, a hoodie and stuffed them into her bag. She cast one last look at her apartment and left.

Her apartment wasn't far from her work, but she didn't have to be there for another hour. She had a vehicle, but found it almost pointless to drive from her place to work. Plus, walking gave her more time to blast music through her earbuds.

Another benefit of the location of her place was that it also wasn't far from a park. Arya had grown rather fond of this park. It was her favorite place to write. Sometimes she would sit under a tree, on the playground (provided there were no children) and her favorite place on a park, the swings. Something about being on a swing made her wish to be a child again. A child, innocent and happy, without a care of the world. _But that's long past, _she thought to herself. _The real world, darkness settled in. Now this is all I know. _She took her place on the swing and pulled out her notebook and pen. She began to write.

_Over and over_

_He comes. _

_Every night_

_He chases. _

_I try to escape _

_But he closes in. _

_The cuts_

_They burn_

_And my skin _

_It crawls_

_To feel his touch_

_Is to welcome death_

_Because I would rather die_

_Than have to go through it again_

_The guilt_

_The pain_

_The confusion. _

_Wondering why. _

_Wondering how._

_Wondering what to do now_

_How to move on_

_How to live_

_Living as_ _nothing. _

_. Because I have Nothing _

_Because he took_

_He took everything._

_Everything I had_

_He took it all_

_And I began to fall_

_Fall apart at the seams_

_And it seems I'll never get back_

_Back to who I used to be_

_An innocent. _

Arya closed her notebook. She looked at her phone. "Shit," she said aloud. _I gotta get to work. _She quickly stuffed her notebook into her bag and headed off towards the offbeat, occult, and gothic shop she worked at.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX**

**You will probably see a lot of poetry throughout this story, as I love to write it. So, sharing it with you all through Arya in the this story is a lot of fun for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review! :) **


	3. Chapter 3: That Was Fun

**Thank you again to those that have followed and those that have reviewed. I decided I'm going to write shorter chapters, that way they will be updated more frequently. It's difficult to write a long chapter and it seems that it takes longer in between. Anywhooo, hope you all enjoy. Once again, I don't own Loki, the Avengers, blah blah blah. However I do own Arya and The Dark Ages shop. Happy reading!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Loki quietly slipped outside of the apartment of the woman he had met just a couple hours before. He was a good charmer, and this opportunity had been irresistible, even though he wasn't attracted to the woman. In fact, she rather repulsed him, more so because of her lack of intellect. Nothing irritated him more than a stupid woman. At least in Asgard, the women were above the Midgardian women when it came to intellect and beauty. Of course, no one could surpass him, as he was the most clever, manipulative, and smartest in all of Asgard. His intelligence went further than his normal manipulations, for he was multilingual and spent hours in his youth researching and reading books about all the different worlds. That was how he got to understand the workings of Earth. The foundations, at least. With each passing period of Earth, the English language became more abbreviated, and more confusing.

_Well, I received what I came for, _Loki thought, clearly pleased with himself. In his hand lay a small sparkling wallet, complete with Midgardian currency. He was always good at getting what he wanted, whether it was through his silver tongue or-well, that could always go two ways...

One thing he prided himself back on Asgard was that he had always been a better lover than his brother Thor. Of course, he did not have the heart or feelings that Thor put in to his relationships. In fact, Loki had no need, want, or concern for relationships. The women he had taken into his own bed chambers had merely been for his own pleasure and his own pride. And once he had his way with them, they were excused from his room and he need not further himself with them.

The same had been with this particular Midgardian. One, the woman was so inebriated that she was practically throwing herself at him. Unappealing on a different level, yes, but it had been a very frustrating day and a release would do him well. And it did. It did him better than he thought, considering he gained a fair amount of currency as well. Why drunk Midgardian women kept this much cash in their wallets as they stumbled around like harlots in the night, he'd never know. But, it benefited him, so there wasn't much complaining for him to do.

_Now, to find some garments that don't look like I have arrived from another planet. _He walked briskly down the streets, searching for the right store to go to. While he would have loved to go into some of the more expensive stores and buy himself a nice suit, much like the one he had worn when he and Agent Barton had infiltrated the party in Stuttgard. However, he wasn't trying to stand out.

He approached smaller-looking store with strange relics in the window and racks of darker clothing, some Victorian-themed. He could distinctly make out shelves in the back laden with books. He looked up at the store's sign. It read: The Darker Ages.

_Hmmm, _he mused. _I will try this place. _Loki had previously hidden his helmet and only wore small pieces of his armor. He still looked much different than the average Midgardian, but it was acceptable for now. A small bell rang as the god entered the store. He noticed a young woman sitting at the cash register. She was deeply engrossed in a small notebook she was writing in. She didn't appear to notice him.

"You there!" he called out loudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Arya jumped at the sound of a man's voice. "-The fuck?" she swore unexpectedly. She looked up into the glittering emerald green orbs of a clearly impatient, and rather rude, man with sunken in eyes and raven black hair that hung at his shoulders. He wore a look of impatience, rather, expectant that she should answer him. "Uh, I believe the proper terminology is excuse me," she said sarcastically. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? _She looked him over more, and seriously began to mull that thought even more. _The fuck is he wearing? _He looked as if he'd stepped out of a renaissance fair, or perhaps shopped here at the store. But she had never seen him before. Arya had seen people dressed similarly enter The Dark Ages, but they were usually nerdy and off. Something about this man was definitely off, but extremely confident, even cocky. It annoyed her. Really annoyed her, even. Of course, this was probably because despite his strange attire and asshole-ish attitude, he was very attractive. Almost difficult not to start. Something about his appearance was extremely..._sexy. _She had to try hard to feign disinterest and keep her cool demeanor.

Loki merely glanced at the woman before moving his eyes elsewhere. "You are excused," he said distantly, not paying attention to her whatsoever.

"All right, who do you think you are?!" Arya said angrily standing up. _How dare he act like I'm not even here! _She was increasingly becoming more agitated with this man.

"I am Loki. And you are going to assist me. Now." His eyes narrowed at her.

Arya laughed. "Oh okay, _Loki. _Listen, I don't know how long you've been on this planet, but here on Earth, we don't talk to people like that, you asshat," she said to him.

A flash of anger crossed Loki's face. "How dare you speak to me, you swine!" He raised his arm up to strike her, but then lowered it down, realizing this probably wasn't the way to get what he wanted. He swallowed hard. "My apologies. May I have you assistance?"

Arya inwardly laughed at how apparent it was that he had to force himself to apologize. She uncrossed her arms. "What do you want?" she asked, looking at him.

"I require garments."

It was all Arya could do to stifle a giggle. _Garments? I swear this guy stepped out of a Shakespearean drama. Maybe he's LARPing. Wouldn't be the first time_. "Uh sure. Garments. And what particular _garments_ are you looking for?" she asked, careful not to burst out laughing.

He observed the woman. She was clearly mocking him. It was making him angrier by the second. He was not accustomed to women being so outspoken, especially toward himself. The only woman who talked to him like that was Lady Sif, who did whatever she wanted. _But she is a human. And she is talking, rather, mocking me, a king and a god! _If this had been Asgard, he would have struck the woman and punished her for her insolence.

"Garments that are of this world's attire," he said pointedly.

"Uh all right. What size are you?" she asked.

Loki did not know how to respond. All of his clothing had been custom-made. "I am not sure. All of my clothes have been custom-designed for me. Do you not do that here?"

Arya laughed. "Uh no. We don't. We tape measure," she said opening a drawer and coming out from behind the counter. "Over here," she said leading him toward the dressing room area. "Okay be right back."

Loki stood in the space she left him at. She was going to measure him. Servants had done this back in Asgard. He unclipped his armor and removed his tunic, leaving him shirtless with his pants and boots still on.

Arya returned carrying the tape measure. "Okay, so-" She looked up and dropped her tape measure, instantly forgetting what she was talking about. Loki had beautiful ivory skin, and was extremely toned, so much so that he had those sexy lines that lead down to his- she blushed furiously and tried to regain her composure. "Umm, yeah...so, yeah. I'm gonna measure you. Yeah." She groaned inwardly, embarrased and pissed off that this man's body made her feel like this. It had been a while since the sight of a man's body made her libido jump.

Loki was enjoying watching the woman fumble over her words. This happened quite frequently when he removed his clothing. Though, he enjoyed this moment far more than the others, solely on the fact that he had turned the fiery girl into a more embarrassed, and flustered woman. "Well? Are you going to come over here? I haven't got all day."

"Right," she said, desperately trying to focus on the fact he was being smug about his effect on her. He was handsome-far beyond that, and he knew it. _Ugh, cocky bastard, _she thought irritably. "Fine. Okay." She approached a half-naked Loki and put her hands on his chest. She gasped as he felt cold to the touch. Quickly pushing that aside, she ran her tape measure around his chest, unable to look him in the face. She stepped back.

Loki kept his eyes locked on hers. He brought his hands to the edge of his pants and unbuttoned them, sliding them just before he was exposing himself. Arya's eyes widened as she felt her libido jump again. "What are you doing?" she demanded, bewildered.

Loki smirked at her. "I thought you needed to measure my waist? To properly do so, my bottoms must be lower. Is there a problem?"

Arya stared at his face, desperately trying to not think about what he would like without his pants. "Of course not," she snapped, clearly annoyed that he had this effect on her. But she managed to suck it up and finish measuring him.

"This way, " she informed him, "when you're done putting your clothes back on," she added dryly. She went through the racks of clothes, glad to be away from Loki where she could regain her attitude, sarcasm, and serious distaste for him. He seemed to look good in black and dark green. She pulled some dark black jeans and a dark green sweater for him.

Loki had finished putting his clothing back on and went to find Arya, when he came across the shelves of books. They were labeled Mythology and Occult. This sparked his interest. He looked through the mythology and found his own. _Stupid Migardians, thinking us to be myths. Their tiny, close-minded minds could not fathom other worlds._ He hated these books. They always depicted him as a goblin-looking man with devil-horns on his helmet. He was much more attractive than the drawings.

"Loki?" the woman appeared at his side.

He snapped the book shut and returned it to its place. "What?" he demanded.

"Your clothes," she snapped back, shoving them into his arms.

He held them out in front of him and surveyed them. "These will suit me fine." He tossed them at her. "I'll take them," he said walking briskly toward the register.

Arya stared after him. _Was he serious? _She angrily followed after him. He shoved some cash into her hand and looked at her name tag. "Have a great day, Miss Arya." He turned to leave, when she angrily grabbed his arm.

"Hey! I thought you were going to try those on? That was the whole point of me measuring you to begin with!"

He looked at her. "I could tell these would fit me," he said simply.

"Well then what the hell was that?" She was livid.

Loki turned to smirk at her. "That? That was _fun._" He turned back on his heel. "I have a feeling we will be seeing more of each other, Arya."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So what did you think about Arya meeting Loki for the first time? And how did you like Loki toying with her? **  
**What would you like to see next! Don't forget to review! I love hearing what people think! **


End file.
